


spell

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 5





	spell

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for swearing uwu

The spell had gone very, very wrong.

You would think that Yuto would be able to avoid fucking up on his very first day at his new school but witchcraft had a way of coming back around to bite you in the ass when you least expected it.

Which is how Yuto ended up with a very hot, very _shirtless_ demon standing in his room, literally trying to flirt his way into Yuto’s pants. 

“Please, demon will you _please_ go back to where you came from” Yuto’s tone was bordering on whiny but he really couldn’t help it. He had an 8 am Runeology class which meant he had to fix this _tonight_ because his teacher absolutely could not know that he was fucking around with love spells, no matter how increasingly annoying Hyojong had been about it. 

The demon had the audacity to pout “I told you my name is Hongseok” he took a step closer, effectively trapping Yuto against the wall “and judging by that blush, you really don’t want me to go anywhere” the demon lowered his voice and when he ducked in to speak hotly into Yuto’s neck, he couldn’t suppress a shiver. Yuto attempted to stammer out a response. 

“I...I have” why was he so flustered? This was getting ridiculous “I have class so you really have to leave. Please” 

He couldn’t tell if his ‘please’ added extra emphasis to his statement, or if the light, breathy quality of it just made him seem desperate. 

Regardless, the demon, Hongseok, backed off, if only slightly. 

“If you really want me gone, you’re gonna have to banish me” 

Yuto let out a groan, the decidedly not sexy kind, and let his head fall back against the wall “I don’t know how” 

Yuto jumped when he felt lips at the hinge of his jaw, and he swore he could _hear _the smirk in Hongseok’s voice when he said “Well while you figure it out, we can lots of fun in the meantime”__

__Yuto was fucked, and definitely not the fun kind, but as he felt the demon’s hot fingers sneak their way under his shirt, he decided that he might as well be fucked in the fun way too._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one! hope you liked it ^_^
> 
> find me on twitter @_faerietales uwu


End file.
